The Yoshi And Kirby Adventures!
by TurtleneckMarcelineFox
Summary: Yoshi is a dinosaur who loves to eat. Kirby is a puffball who also loves to eat. But when they both come to my house, who knows what will happen?
1. Dino Dinner

Me: Welcome to The Yoshi And Kirby Adventures!

Fans: Where are they?

Me: Oh, of course! (Gets out a magic wand) I need to open the portal! Let's say the magic words! Bippity b-

Fans: We're not kids!

A fan who is a kid: I am…

Me: Anyway, I'm going to open the portal now!

I use the wand to make a rainbow portal.

Me: Yoshi and Kirby, come out now!

Yoshi: Hi everyone!

Kirby: You promised Jigglypuff would be here!

Yoshi: And you promised Kirby wouldn't be here!

Pac-man: And you also promised there would be cookies!

Me: Pac-man?

Pac-man: I snuck in! *He runs off*

Me: Hey! You get back he-Oh, forget it. Anyway, Yoshi and Kirby will play with me for your enjoyment! First, we will have dinner…

Yoshi and Kirby: Dinner!

Me: Wait, it's not ready y-!

I get trampled over by Yoshi and Kirby.

Me: Urgh!

Soon, at dinner…

My mum: So, um, Yoshi, how's it doin' in Mario World?

Yoshi: Can't talk, eating.

Me: But you just did talk!

Yoshi: Um…

Kirby: Well, in _my_ world, Jigglypuff and I just went out on a date!

My mum: I see…

We all finish eating.

Me: Well, I think it's time to stop and go play MarioKart, now-

My mum: But what about dessert!

Me(whispering and making stop gestures): No!

Yoshi and Kirby: Dessert!

A view of outside the house:

An explosion happens, several people walk past looking confused, my friend mails a letter and quietly runs off, and three figures fly out. They are me, Yoshi and Kirby.

My Mum: And stay out!

Me: Now look what you did guys!

Yoshi: Sorry, what?

His mouth is full of ice-cream. He keeps staring at us.

Me: Um, Yoshi, you'd better swallow that ice-cream or-

Yoshi: Brain freeze, brain freeze, BRAIN FREEZE!

He runs around screaming. Kirby bursts out laughing. Soon, a crowd comes and stares at us, especially me.

Me: We'll be right back guys. Please review!

To be continued…


	2. Breakfast Disaster

Me: Hello everyone!  
>Fans: Hi, Pencil!<br>Me: I just got up! But I'm not looking forward to breakfast. So I'm going to sneak them some food from the breakfast table. I told my mum that Yoshi and Kirby had left!  
>Yoshi: But we haven't!<br>Kirby: SNEAKNESS RUL-  
>Me and Yoshi: <em>SSSSSSSShhhhhhhhhhh!<br>_ Kirby: Sorry.  
>Me: Anyway, we're going to have pancakes today!<br>Yoshi and Kirby: PANCAKES?

I get trampled on again.  
>Me: Oops.<p>

Soon:  
>My mum: WHAT'S THIS? YOSHI, KIRBY, GET OUT!<br>Me: Um…

My mum chases me, Yoshi, and Kirby around the house. Meanwhile, a certain yellow muncher sneaks in…

My mum: Fine, they can stay. Just keep control of them, okay?  
>Me: Okay.<br>My mum: Good. Now let's ea-WHAT THE-!

All the pancakes are gone.

My Mum: PENCIL!  
>Me: Phew! For a second, I thought you were going to call me-<p>

Me, Yoshi and Kirby go flying out of the house.  
>Yoshi: We didn't do it, honest!<br>Kirby: It must have been Pac-man!

DUN, DUN DUN DUN, DUN! 


	3. The final cookie

(I'm getting a bit bored with this story, so I'm making this the last chapter.)

Pac-man: Ha-ha! Now Yoshi and Kirby are gonna get kicked out of the house for good!

Me: Not so fast!

Pac-man: Wuh-oh.

Me, Yoshi and Kirby are standing in front of Pac-man.

Pac-man: HOW'D YOU GUYS FIND ME?

Yoshi: We travelled by map! X3

Me: Kirby, suck it up!

Kirby goes to inhale Pac-man, but he dodges. All of a sudden, Yoshi stuck his tongue out and ate Pac-man!

Pac-man: SPIT ME OUT! NOW!

Me: You should listen; I think he's learnt his lesson.

Yoshi spat out Pac-man, who said: Finally!

Kirby: Now, why are you doing this?

Pac-man: *Sigh!* Fine, I'll tell you!

*Flashback*

_It all began when I heard you were going to invite Yoshi and Kirby over to your house. I couldn't help but overhear. I wanted to go, too. But I was getting jealous of them, and so I tried to frame them for stealing your pancakes._

*End of flashback*

Yoshi: Cool.

Kirby: Wicked.

Me: Awesome!

Pac-man: All I want is a cookie!

Me: Well, why didn't you just say so? Here!

I get out a cookie from the cookie jar.

Yoshi: Who stole the cookie from the coo-?

Kirby gives him a weird look.

Yoshi:…ohhhhh…

Me: Here you go!

Pac-man: Yippee! Thanks!

He eats the cookie.

Me: Now, I think it's time to go back to your own worlds, now!

Yoshi, Kirby and Pac-man: Ok.

_Soon:_

Mario: Where the heck has Yoshi been?

Luigi: He's at Pencil's house, remember?

Toad came into the house: Look outside!

Mario and Luigi follow Toad outside, and they saw Yoshi appear out of no-where!

Mario: What happened?

Yoshi: Can't talk, eating!

He's eating a cake.

Meanwhile

Dedede: Yay! Kirby must've disappeared for good.

Marx: Not for long. Look!

Kirby appears. Dedede's eyes popped out!

Dedede: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!

Pac-man: It's good to be home!

Blinky: Let's play that game we always play!

Pac-man: Okay!

Me: Well, fans, that's all for today! Soon I'll get back to I am Shinx! Bye for now, not forever!


End file.
